


Radio Night 电台之夜

by pandasc, WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasc/pseuds/pandasc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: 在喝醉的时候要小心使用飞路系统，你永远不知道会被送去哪儿过夜。对韦斯莱双胞胎来说，这次小小的不走运也许正是一个机会，他们一直想让对方知道自己的真实想法。





	Radio Night 电台之夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Radio Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150705) by [WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo). 



> 预警：弗雷德存活AU，乱伦。  
> 作者声明：非盈利创作，一切属于罗琳及与其所属的商业公司，无未成年性描写。

他们的妈妈很失望，因为没有在陋居过圣诞节。但是说实话——那儿也没法住人了。  
圣诞大餐被这一堆事儿耽搁了不少，不过依旧丰盛。珀西特意穿了一件手织毛衣，试图弥补遗憾，那是他能抢救回来的最后一件。人们为缺席的朋友祝酒，三三两两地开着没有了伏地魔，一切是如何更好了之类的玩笑。总之，战争似乎从未发生过，家庭聚会又回到了乏味的状态。

还好弗雷德和乔治对此早有准备。弗雷德拿着一个装满黑刺李伏特加的小酒瓶，乔治的瓶子里则装着接骨木花白兰地。弗雷德一口接一口的啜着酒，似乎下定决心要和乔治比比谁更能喝。他可能会说伏特加酒要更烈一些，但事实是，他这一年的大部分时间都呆在圣芒戈医院，对酒精的耐受力下降了不少。他不会承认自己感觉有点失重，但乔治看得出他的双胞胎的身体在往下滑，眼皮都快黏在一起了。

芙蓉早早溜去睡觉了，她一口含酒精的饮料都没喝脸就已经够绿了。他们的妈妈看起来倒是很开心，她说会等着比尔正式宣布那件事——管它到底是什么事呢。芙蓉离开后，乔治也找了个机会溜走，他要趁着弗雷德还没吐出来、昏倒、挑个人打一架或者搞其他破坏之前带他回去睡觉。

“明天早上，所有的小宝贝都会挤进店里，不顾一切地想要和他们的圣诞零花钱分开。”乔治说着贪婪地笑了起来，颇有喜剧效果。“来吧，弗雷德——”

弗雷德已经摇摇晃晃地走到了壁炉跟前，还抓起了一把飞路粉。

乔治连忙朝他扑过去，一把拖住了他的腰。

两个人一起跌到了火堆里，与此同时弗雷德大声喊道：“Doub you doub you, hmmm, double you.”（“WWW”）

乔治想张口说话，但是嘴巴在飞速前进中灌满了煤灰。

他们转眼被扔到了一片漆黑里，身体在冰冷坚硬的地板上着陆。乔治把煤灰咳出来之后，终于能再次说话了：“你喊的不是我们的飞路地址。他们可不会给我们一个‘WWW’，记得吗？这跟其他什么地方的叫法太像了。”

“银光闪过！”弗雷德大喊了一声，当然，什么也没发生。

“让我来——”乔治开口。

“别废话！我完全能搞定——硬管闪过！啊哈！”

那可不是光，一张纸巾从他的魔杖里射了出来，打在了乔治的脸上。乔治正在适应光线缺乏的环境，他完全肯定他们不在自己的店里。

“荧光闪烁！”弗雷德成功了。

被照亮的房间相当的大，天花板很高，里面还有另外两个壁炉，没有任何的家具，只有一张巨大的、经过装裱的海报，是塞蒂娜·沃贝克*。

“这里的地址是WWN，听起来确实太相似了。”乔治回忆了一下。

“有道理。”弗雷德承认。“所以，我们的飞路地址是？”

“WWS。”（Weasley Wheezes Shop）

“好吧，所以我们现在最好赶快离开这个广播电台。” 弗雷德自信地把手伸向壁炉架想抓起一些飞路粉。

“这次让我来喊。”乔治建议。

弗雷德踮起脚尖看向壁炉架，那里没有飞路粉。没有交谈，他们各自走到另外的壁炉前看了一眼，接着转脸期待地看向对方。

“吝啬鬼们。”乔治抱怨道。“难道他们想要员工自己带飞路粉来上班？”

“没关系，我们去找人解释一下就完事了。”弗雷德讲话带着一种喝醉后特有的乐观。

“在圣诞节吗？”

“电台总在播着，肯定有人在。”弗雷德朝着唯一的一扇门走去。“如果没人，我们可以幻影移形回家。”

乔治跟着他，“就算我真的醉到要幻影移形把自己扯成两半，也不会让你这么做。”

门没有锁，他们顺着楼梯爬到楼上的房间，里面有一个空的接待处和三扇玻璃门。弗雷德和乔治隔着不同的门往里张望，而乔治这间什么都看不到。

“哇哦。”弗雷德说。

乔治去到他旁边。房间里亮着灯但是没有人，桌上的留声机正转着放进去的碟片，另一边还有一台留声机。一叠唱片在旁边堆叠着，最顶层的那张正浮在半空中左摇右摆，它把身上的塑料包装抖到一边，落到第二台留声机转盘上开始转动。当一台留声机的唱针拔起来的时候，另一台的唱针在便落在黑胶唱片上。

“看起来没人喜欢在圣诞夜来上班，他们甚至用魔法放音乐。”弗雷德说。

“看起来是。”

没有别的事情可做，他们盯着刚结束演奏的唱片从转盘上飘下来，滑进包装后飞向架子把自己放好。

“总会有个人来检查一下的，他什么时候才会来？”

“他总不会在没吃早饭之前就来。”乔治说。

“噢耶。”弗雷德笑着说。“如果他来叫我起床我会很开心的。”他看起来在努力思考，“我甚至不能成功释放荧光闪烁，你是对的，现在幻影移形可不怎么聪明。如果我把自己撕成两半，结果只会是再次回到圣芒戈，对吗？”他耸了耸肩，“我们在这歇几个小时等等吧。”

他们俩不约不同地掏出小酒瓶，把最后一口倒进嘴里。乔治坐在一张小地毯上，安静地看着唱片忙碌。荧光闪烁的效果已经消失，唯一的光线从那间自转自唱的隔音棚里透出来，给两人身上打上奇异的光束，其中有画像熠熠生辉，大多是著名的音乐家、歌手甚至还有一位魁地奇球员。

“你很讨厌住院吗？”乔治问。

他没看弗雷德，他觉得这样更容易问出口。

“我——”弗雷德想说话，可是喉咙好像被什么堵住了。

他努力开口，“我——我很想你，那才是我遇到的最糟的事。”

“我每天都去看你！”

“我知道，谢谢。但是那不一样。”

“我知道不一样。”乔治感觉弗雷德顺着墙往下滑坐到了自己旁边，但是他还是不看他。沉默以舒适的方式出现了一小会。

“我们都以为你死了，你和其他牺牲的人一起被摆在大厅里。”他停了停。“我还以为你死了。”他的声音听起来破碎不堪。

弗雷德用胳膊搂过乔治的肩膀，乔治让自己靠在他的双胞胎兄弟身上。“想甩掉我可没那么容易。”弗雷德说，这是一个很明显的玩笑，但是他的声音过于粗粝，让人觉得并不好笑。

“庞弗雷夫人救活你之前，我觉得——我以为——我甚至以为我得过上再也没有你的生活——”

“可我在这。”弗雷德就说了这么一句话，它胜过千言万语。过了一会他又开口：“好困。”

“那么睡吧。”乔治回应他。

弗雷德躺下来，把头枕到了乔治的腿上，他把自己蜷起来，脸离乔治远远的，乔治没有阻止。

“如果我是你，我会自杀。”在乔治觉得他已经睡着了的时候，弗雷德突然开口。

如果他们是普通人，乔治或许会问弗雷德为什么要这样说，但是他们和其他人不一样，他们的关系从来就不普通。他知道弗雷德是什么意思，假装听不懂也过于愚蠢。

“我也想过，这是我的第一反应。”

“没有你我活不下去。”

“但是我见过爸爸妈妈、见过大家为失去你而难过的样子，我不能让他们再面对这种痛苦。”

弗雷德若有所思地轻哼了一声，“说得好。”他深吸一口气。“所以你是怎么打算的？去过没有我的生活？继续经营把戏坊或是卖掉它？交个女朋友？生一大堆孩子？”

“我没有计划，我甚至看不到未来。如果你真的死了，一年——或许几个月，我要么干几件你说的这些事儿，要么自杀。还好事情并没有发展到那个地步。”乔治环顾四周，想换个话题。谈论这些让他感觉不太舒服。

“我没法想象要结婚。”弗雷德说。

“我也是。”

“但我们总要结婚。我们是韦斯莱，韦斯莱就是这样，我们会有很多孩子。”

“我们不会。”

“为什么？”

乔治说，“你知道为什么。”

“不，小乔吉，我不知道。我的意思是，我知道你指的是什么，但是我不明白。”

乔治试着去思考，后脑勺放松地抵着墙，酒精和疲惫拖慢了他的思维。

“那不公平。”他最终说道，“和某人结婚，这对他们不公平，因为我不可能再跟谁像跟你这样亲密了。”

“耶——”

乔治听得出弗雷德声音在笑，但他还是低下头找到那个笑容。弗雷德仰着头，直直地看进他的眼里。“我爱你，乔治。”

“耶——我知道。”

“我不觉得你真的明白了。我是说我爱你，就像——听着，乔治，去年我有很多的时间无所事事，除了思考什么都不能做。除了你，没人合适我。”

“当然，我们互为半身。”

“远远不止如此。”

乔治看向别处，他尽量不去思考个问题。

他们从没谈过这个，这不合时宜，弗雷德为什么突然和他说这些？

就像他们之间真的有心灵感应一样，弗雷德回答了他的疑问：“我会死，乔治。总有一天我们中有一个会真的死掉，如果我们永不——如果我们一直这样假装下去——那也太令人伤心了，这会是一个永远的遗憾，一个彻头彻尾的悲剧。”

乔治想说他没有假装，也不知道弗雷德在说什么，但他不能对弗雷德撒谎，所以他什么也没说。

最后是弗雷德再一次打破沉默。“对不起，我有点喝多了。我再也不说了，我们去睡觉吧，以后都不讨论这个了。”他听起来非常难过。

乔治开始想象那样一个未来：他们要假装俩人之间的爱不过是普通的手足之情，他们各自娶妻生子，从此再没有提起过这个话题。一股巨大的悲伤就向他袭来。

“别想再死！”他说。“我们约好，不可以去死。”他顿了顿，“如果不活着，一切又有什么意义呢？”

“我和你想的一样。”

乔治低头看向膝盖，弗雷德依然抬头直视着他的眼睛。

就是此刻，万事皆备。

乔治在等弗雷德抓住这个时刻，当弗雷德没有这样做的时候，他决定亲力亲为。

他朝弗雷德弯下身子。

弗雷德一定是和他想到了一块，他们的鼻子狠狠地撞到一起，俩人同时转过头喊了起来，接着不约而同地爆发出一阵大笑。一连串一模一样的动作让他们笑得更加厉害。弗雷德坐起来，骂骂咧咧地晃了晃脑袋，接着一把抓过乔治，吻上他的嘴唇——发出一阵略显滑稽的杂音后，他松开手。他们望着对方，沉重地喘气。

乔治摇了摇头，“不是这样亲的。”他侧过脸，温柔地靠向他的孪生兄弟，他们的嘴唇碰到了一起。

几乎是立刻，所有的感受都变得难以承受了起来，乔治握住弗雷德的肩膀，温柔地移动着嘴唇。弗雷德回应了他，他们的嘴唇开始抵着对方，激烈地变成一场打斗，俩人的呼吸变得越来越沉重缓慢。乔治闭着眼睛，他的胃紧缩起来以抵御所有不可思议的快感。他能感觉到弗雷德手在他的腰上，弗雷德的舌头在撬开他的嘴唇，乔治张开了嘴巴。周遭的世界消失了——对方的唇舌既侵占也支撑起了一切。

这事儿他们对女孩们做过，他们俩在同一个房间里和同一个女孩儿干过，他们轮流和一个女生上床，他们见过对方是怎么做爱的。但那感觉从未如此——像是人生中所有的锋利棱角都被溶化了，这是真理、是家、是至高的美好，是人们汲汲于求的所有。

他们并排倒向毯子，乔治发现自己勃起了。弗雷德贴近了一些，乔治发现他也硬了。他们面对面躺着，双臂紧紧拥住对方，下身贴到一起，双腿交缠。乔治要喘不上气了，但他一点也不想结束这个吻。弗雷德耸动起屁股，不断摩擦挤压彼此的阴茎。

有什么响声从别处传来。

但是此刻他们眼里只有对方。

乔治把手伸到弗雷德的背后去抓他屁股上的肉，在圣芒戈躺了好几个月，弗雷德的屁股比他的要松软多了。

有脚步声。

他们的思路一下子被打断了，听起来有人从楼下的飞路系统过来了，正在往楼上走。俩人迅速从对方身上弹开，脚步声越来越大，接着门开了。

“你们两个在搞什么鬼？”李问道。

乔治心虚地离他兄弟远了点。

“你们搞得我差点心脏病发！我以为这儿没人。”李努力镇定地喘了口气，然后笑了。

“我得给你个安保建议，老兄。”弗雷德说。乔治简直不敢相信他听起来还是那么有余裕。他不由自主地回忆起了俩人以前做坏事被抓到的时候，总得靠撒点小谎来摆脱困境。“当大楼空无一人的时候，把飞路网给堵上。”

李笑了，“那可不行，那得需要官方文件。我要在这放一整晚唱片，你们看到我那台魔法留声机了吗？”

“当然，它干得很好。”乔治说，声音没有波动，他开始佩服自己了。

李晃悠过去欣赏他的魔法造物，透过玻璃看着那一叠唱片和两台留声机。“所以你们两个在这干嘛？”

“是这样的——”乔治开口。“某个死里逃生的人下次可不能再喝酒了——”

“我的伏特加比你的白兰地烈得多！接骨木花白兰地只有女孩才会喝——”

“——不然又会忘记我们的飞路地址。”乔治就像没有被弗雷德打断一样把话说完。

“WWS和WWN，确实有可能。”李沉思道。他搓了搓手，“来杯乔丹·李手作的朗姆咖啡怎么样？一个人呆在这儿太无聊了，我们可以在看完新闻后出去玩。”

“听起来不错，但是——”弗雷德耸耸肩，“我们只需要飞路粉，夜还很长，我们得在明天开店前回到床上去。”

“你们也太不能扛了。”李喃喃自语，还是从口袋里抓了一把飞路粉给弗雷德。

“谢了，老兄。圣诞快乐，下次见。”乔治说着，转身走向楼梯。“我们只是——还有事儿得做。”

他们连蹦带跳地下了楼，弗雷德在他耳边低语：“是的，必须在卧室做的那种。”

***  
*塞蒂娜·沃贝克[Celestina Warbeck]是一个女巫流行歌手，经常在巫师广播节目“魔法时间”[*Witching Hour*]中表演。

FIN.


End file.
